


You've Been Me, I've Been You

by euphoric_vibes



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn’t been able to keep his hands to himself all night, kept a hand on her waist or the small of her back at all times. It’s not that he’s just drunk, he’s not drunk, well just a little drunk; but it’s that he’s missed her and he’s finally got her in his reach now and he just wants to touch. He wants to leave the club they’re in, he’s had enough being crowded around everyone, he enjoyed it for the first hours but now he just wants to take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Me, I've Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write Liam and Jade. So I wrote Liam and Jade to Trading Places by Usher and Kisses Down Low by Kelly Rowland. Yup. Songs are not mine obvi. Title is a line from Trading Places. Excuse any mistakes you might find.

_Now we gon do this thing a little different tonight_

He hasn’t been able to keep his hands to himself all night, kept a hand on her waist or the small of her back at all times. It’s not that he’s just drunk, he’s not drunk, well just a little drunk; but it’s that he’s missed her and he’s finally got her in his reach now and he just wants to touch. He wants to leave the club they’re in, he’s had enough being crowded around everyone, he enjoyed it for the first hours but now he just wants to take her home.

But Jade’s got other ideas, and she doesn’t miss the way his eyes grow darker by the second, or the way he bites his lip when she wiggles out of his reach for a moment. She lets his hands wander, fingers splay out across her back, squeeze her hip in just the right way when he presses against her, she lets him push her hair to the side and kiss her neck. It’s when his hands start to creep up the hem of her dress that she shifts out of his touch, wiggles her finger no at him, and then slinks away towards one of her girls.

Liam finds a spot in their private lounge to pout, pulls his hat low over his eyes so that he can see but can’t be seen. He sips on the last of his drink, watches as Jade makes her way through her friends, hugging and smiling, and dancing. He can’t help but notice every time she leans up to hug someone taller that her dress rides a little more up her thighs. He thinks he could probably fit his hand width wise between the gap of her thigh high boots and the bottom of her dress.

_Whisper in my ear how bad you really wanna do me_

Liam doesn’t realize she’s made her way over to him until she’s fitting herself to sit between his legs.

“You being grumpy now?” she asks, tugging his drink away from him. He lets her because then his hands are free to pull her back against his chest as he leans against the couch.

“Not grumpy, just rather be doing other things at the moment.” he says.

“Yeah?” Jade reaches back with her left hand to wrap around the back of his neck, turning her head to so that her lips are just below his ear. “Things like, fucking me, maybe?”

Liam swallows, fist clenching against his sides as she brushes her lips against his lobe.

“Or things like me getting on my knees right now to suck your cock?”

He presses his forehead against her shoulder, takes a deep breath through his nose and tries not let to those words get to him.

“Or, I could unzip you, pull my knickers to the side and sink down on you, and let everyone see.” Jade drags her hand down to his jaw and tilts his head in just the slightest so she can kiss him.

She strokes her nails lightly across the stubble on his jaw, lets his tongue in with hers. He’s hoping that it’s dark enough that no one could actually see them, cause all he wants is to just be inside her. Liam bunches her dress in one hand, the other sliding up her thighs, and Jade lets him get as far as pressing his palm against her before she’s out of his lap in a flash.

“Not tonight.” she smiles, and the look in her eye is a dangerous mix of being playful and a bit turned on.

“Jade!” his voice cracks and her eyes light up at the sound.

“Jesy’s a bit out of it, so I’m going to make she doesn’t do something mental like flash someone yeah? I’ll be home in a bit.” she tells him.

Liam gapes, he doesn’t know how to respond to that, he’s speechless and does nothing as Jade leans over and kisses his cheek and the skips away.

He downs the rest of his drink in one swallow and sets off to find Paddy to take him home.

_I’m always on the top, tonight I’m on the bottom_

_Cause we, trading places._

Liam’s not angry so to speak, but he’s a little forceful closing doors and drawers, and kicking off his shoes and getting undressed when he gets home. He knocks over a few things on his table when he throws his phone and wallet down, take his hat off and throws it off in a corner that he’s going to regret later when it’s stepped on or gets dusty. He tears his shirt off over his head, making his way to the shower and turning it on as hot as he can stand it.

He’s not angry, he’s just a little, confused, maybe, how Jade can just, switch off like that. He can’t do it, and it’s especially harder on nights like these when he hasn’t seen her in a while. They’re both so busy and it’s rare when they both get the off day to be together, when they finally do happen he just wants to strip her down love her and not stop until they have to.

He’s in a good spot when he’s home with her because everything just feels normal, like they’re normal. Because all they do is just watch movies and eat and argue about making their bed because Liam never sees the point when they’re just going to get in and mess it up again.

That’s his favorite place, their bed, where nothing else matters but them, focused on nothing else but each other. Where on nights when they’re sentimental and they make love, touches are slow and kisses are deep and words are whispered and they finish together and fall asleep together. Then there are the other nights when it’s just the opposite, touches are hard and fast and heated and Liam is never forceful with her unless she’s telling him to hold her down and fuck her harder; he does just that and so well that she’s got bruises in the shape of his fingers the next day.

Liam thinks back on their moments like that and he’s just genuinely baffled at how she can just turn off wanting him when he all wants is her. Just the memory alone has him as hard as he was when she actually touching him. It’s still thinking about what would’ve happened if he’d gotten his hand down her knickers that has him bracing himself against the shower wall, coming in hot spurts in his hand.

Liam tries not to think about her for the rest of the shower, but it’s the impending fact that she’ll be home soon and he’s got to do it all over again. Have her within reach but can’t really have her. They both always sleep naked and she likes to be spooned but he’s not going to be able to lift her leg back over his and slip into her because she’s clearly shut him down for the night. He’s sporting a semi as he wraps the towel around his waist and pads back to the bedroom.

He stops in his tracks when he finds Jade sitting on the edge of the bed, she’s changed out of her clothes too, but now she’s in his, well, just his Henley. But it’s big on her, like everything of his is and it’s sliding off her shoulder, but it’s also not covering her thighs and the longer he looks the better he can see that her nipples are pressing against the fabric.

“Well I thought you were never going to come out.” she says, leaning back on her hands and stretching her legs out in front of her. “Been sitting here for like twenty minutes now.”

He didn’t realize he was in there that long, but he’s not going to let her have the upper hand. “Well if you were here, you could’ve joined me.”

“It sounded like you were doing alright without me.” she shrugs.

“It’s always better with you.” he doesn’t miss a beat in replying, watches her smile widen in response.

“Is it now?” she moves around so now she‘s sitting on her haunches, spreading her knees apart a bit and pulling up the hem of her shirt up her thighs. “Come make it better then.”

It’s all the permission Liam needs before he’s on the bed with her, kissing her, hands in her hair. It’s not anything like at the club before, it’s not slow and teasing but, hot and a bit messy, sucking on each other’s tongue. Jade sits up on her knees, pressing herself against him as she’s pulling him closer. Liam gets a hand around the back of her thigh, trying to coax to lay back flat but Jade’s not having it. She moves out from under him so abruptly that he falls forward, barely catching himself on his hands so he doesn’t face plant into the mattress.

“Jade, you’re killing me babe.” Liam groans, turning over to see where she’d gone. She hasn’t gone far. She’s sitting now with her knees together, biting on her lip and looking a bit innocent like, and he’d believe it if it wasn’t for the flash in her eyes that tells him she’s liking playing with him.

As fast as she’s gone, she just as quickly throws herself at him; he doesn’t go down easy, still wanting to just hold her to him, but she squirms and pushes, and a knee just dug into his ribs the right away finally gets him flat on his back. It’s no fair that she’s almost out of breath and he’s not broken a sweat at all. She giggles nonetheless at having won and wiggles on top of him, shifting down just right that she’s nudged the towel open and can feel him hard against her thigh. Liam can also feel that she’s got no knickers on, and she’s as wet as he is hard.

Liam holds on to her hips, tries to shift just enough so he can at least press against her slit. Jade’s not letting him have it, shimmies down his body, pushing his legs apart so she can slide between them, pulling the towel out from under him.

“Did you think about me in the shower babe?” she asks, fingers dragging up Liam’s shaft, and then down again.

“Yeah, I did.” Liam lets out a breath through his nose.

“What’d you think about?” she questions him so lightly and casually that Liam almost wants to laugh.

“About how if I wanted to make love to you or fuck you rough the way you like.” he answers, failing at trying to be as casual as she is.

“Mmm.” Jade nods thoughtfully, making a circle with her thumb and forefinger and wraps it around Liam’s cock, pulling his foreskin back so that his head pops out, flushed and glistening.

“And what did you decide?” she gives him a long stroke, palm rubbing against Liam’s head. He bites back of moan and tries to steady his breath, pushing his hands into his own hair.

“That I’ll take whatever you want to give me.” he says.

Jade responds by wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, Liam sucks in a breath and his hands instantly move to gather her hair in his hands to hold it at the nape of her neck. Jade holds his eyes with hers and doesn’t blink as she circles her tongue around him, spreading her fingers out across his tummy as she takes him in a few more inches. Liam grips her hair harder, gives her a little nudge to take him deeper and that’s when she pulls off.

“Oooh babe.” Jade sighs heavily. “You’ve got to know by now that we’re not playing by your rules tonight.” she wraps a hand around his base again, giving a tight squeeze and a flick of her wrist to make Liam moan in that way she likes.

“This isn’t easy.” he admits. He’s not used to giving over so much control to her. Usually by now he’d be buried in her to the hilt and hearing his name leave her lips in her short little gasps.

“It’s very hard.” she nods giving him another twist of her wrist.

“I’ll try harder babe, just please, I need your mouth back on me.” he says.

“You promise?” she raises an eyebrow.

“I promise to try.” he nods.

It’s enough for Jade and she leans back down, taking him back in her mouth again. Liam closes his eyes, he can’t look at her while she’s sucking his cock because he knows he’ll want to just hold her head and fuck up into her mouth. He holds her hair back again anyway, pulls hard on it on it when flattens her tongue against his slit. Liam brings his knees up, but the regrets it because Jade braces her hands on them, takes him further, and he can feel the resistance as he hits the back of her throat. He feels lightheaded, he’s drawn blood from biting on his lip so hard. Jade lets up until just they very tip is still on her tongue, hand wrapping around to stroke him as he she licks. Liam feels his that coil start to wind up tight.

“Babe I’m gonna come.” he tells her. He needs to, it’s to the point of hurting and he doesn’t think he can take anymore from her. She knows how sensitive he gets when she pays special attention to his tip and it’s making him go dizzy. He’s so close to relieving the pressure but Jade pushes his hands from her hair and she pulls off him with a pop.

He whines, a genuine dog-like whine, he could cry, he thinks he just might.

_When I can’t take no more, tell me you ain’t stopping_

“Jade please.” Liam begs.

“Please what?” Jade crawls back over him, settles herself on top of him and strokes his hair back. She kisses him slow, shifts forward a little bit so that the head of his cock presses just slightly inside her. “Please what Liam?”

“I can’t.” is all he gets out.

Can’t breathe, can’t see, can’t move, he feels like lead, he can’t feel anything but the ache in his dick and how badly he wants to come, needs to come.

“Can’t what babe? I thought you wanted me?” Jade attaches her lips to the underside of his jaw, sucks in a mark she knows is going to get him in trouble in the morning.

“I do.” his hands are squeezing into her thighs, he’s trying to get her to stop moving because his cock his throbbing and he’s so sensitive and he’s pretty positive he might cry. He’s not sure how he’s gotten to this point.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” she’s nuzzling against his face, pressing kisses and sharp nips with her teeth.

“Ride me, please.” Liam’s fully expecting her to do just the exact opposite, it’s what she’s been doing all night. So he’s a little surprised, and a lot relieved when she takes him in her hand sinks down on him in one go

Liam could come right then there and there, from how tight she’s around him, to the way she gasps out when she’s fully seated on him, or the way she’s arched her back and her shirt rides up and he can _see_ himself where he‘s buried inside her. Liam gets his hands up her shirt, feeling lucky and accomplished when she lets him push it up and over her head and fuck, _finally_ he’s seeing all of her and feeling over and he doesn’t hesitate to sit up and wrap his lips around her nipples as she starts to move against him.

Jade’s content letting him touch her, her hands holding on to the back of his neck as she moves on top of him. It’s only when she feels him start to turn them over that she shoves him away from her, letting out a small yelp when his teeth scraps around her hard peak.

“Liam.” Jade tosses her hair over her shoulder, leaning over and bracing her hands on his chest as she rolls her hips hard against. “Touch me.”

Liam was ready for it, fingers flying to her clit and pressing hard, loving the little broken gasp that she makes.

“You’re everywhere.” Liam breathes, he rubs at her clit with one hand, pushes her breast up with the other, squeezes it in his hand. Liam can’t help himself and sits back up again, bringing his knees up so that they’re pressed together as close as can be. “Fuck you’re so good, you feel so good.”

Liam dips his head down leaves hot kisses on her stomach, pinching her nipples between his fingers as she cries out.

“Let me take you, Jade please” he begs against her, his kisses are hot and wet and against her chest.

“Not yet.” she pulls at his hair. “Let me just. . .”

Jade doesn’t want to yet, knows the minute that she lets Liam take over she’s going to be done for and she doesn’t want that yet. Right now she’s liking the feeling of just chasing that release, getting close, but only to slow down again before starting right back up once more. She likes knowing that she’s controlling both of their releases right now, she’s making that guttural sound come from the back of his throat.

“I know you want to come, J, let it go love.” Liam whispers in her ear.

“Not yet.” Jade wraps her arms around his shoulders, digs her knees in his sides and she grinds against him hard and slow, catching her clit against his pelvis. “Wanna take you slow.”

“I can do that for you.” Liam offers, hands coming down to grip her bum and help her along.

Jade’s out of her mind, feels likes she’s never had him this deep before, but she just puts it off to they just haven’t had in each other in a while. She always feels like her body has to readjust to him, but she likes the way he stretches her every time, fills her in a way that no one else can.

Jade finds his lips again, they exchange kisses, open mouthed, lips dragging and tongues teasing and tugging at each others hair, just breathing on each other. Liam feels like he’s overheating, she’s so wrapped up around him, his face buried in her hair.

“Been waiting all night yeah.” Jade bites as his ear. “Finally got me, what you wanted.”

“Yeah, always want you, I missed you, I love you.” he licks into her neck.

“My boy.” Jade smiles against his skin. “I’ll always give you what you want.”

Jade’s done with the slow and she pushes him down slow as she picks up her pace. She takes his hands and places them on her hips, this time she doesn’t stop Liam when he grips her and thrusts up into her from the bottom. He’s able to hit her spot just right and now she wants to catch it now, instead of just teetering the edge.

She’s forgotten how wound up Liam’s been, and it only takes her one little circle twist of her hips before his breath is catching and he’s coming inside of her. He jerks, surprising himself that’s he’s finished before she has but he can’t help but be relieved at the feel of finally being able to come. It only spurs Jade on and she lifts up on him almost all the way until just his tip is in, rubbing against her sex and smearing the wetness everywhere. Jade reaches down to touch him but Liam’s catches her wrist.

_This is how it feels when you do it like me_

_We trading places._

“Don’t touch, it hurts.” he says, he’s still a bit hard.

“Don’t be stingy now.” Jade wraps a hand around him anyway, he hisses, hips jerking away but he can’t do much about it. She’s got him in her hand, slowly stroking his slick cock, Liam watches and holds his breath as she puts his head to her clit, rubs herself against it. He almost bites his tongue off.

“Do you want me just like this?” she asks simply, like she doesn’t have Liam in a shaking mess under her, he’s holding her hips up and away from her, not letting her get the leverage to take him back in.

“Slow, go slow.” he requests. Jade obliges, uses just the tip of his cock to get herself off until she’s coming all over him with a satisfied moan. When she’s finished she’s careful enough to move herself off to the side, rides the rest of it out on Liam’s thigh until she’s spent and can’t hold herself up anymore.

Jade is all smiles and hooded eyes as she rests her chin on Liam’s chest. He’s looking a bit frazzled, eyes blown wide, his hair gone curly and the entire span of his collar bone up to his cheeks flushed red. Jade waits until his breathing’s gone back to normal, waits about five minutes before she reaches up and touches her fingers to his jaw.

“Hi my love.”

Liam hums a soft response, wrapping his fingers under her arms and hoists her up until she’s level with him. Jade tucks her head into his shoulder and strokes his hair while his fingers dance across her back.

“You’re terrible.” he croaks out.

“Mmm, you loved it.” she chuckles into his skin, kissing a beauty mark on his neck.

“Almost died.” he says

“But you loved it.” she insists.

Liam squeezes her side, presses his lips to her head. “I always love you.”

_Stay tuned, for part two._

_You’ve been me, I’ve been you._

_But we gon switch, this thing back._

_Imma put it, on your. . ._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_You hold me close, squeeze me tight, look me deep inside my eyes._

Jade’s not sure what exactly it is that wakes her up in the morning; the sunlight pouring in, or the dull ache in her legs, or the soft touches that are trailing up her back. Jade doesn’t know why Liam’s awake, they both have the day off and she planned on sleeping in until at least noon. She feels that it’s much earlier than that.

“Sleeeepy mooouuuse.” Liam sings to her continuing on rubbing her back. She lets out a disgruntled whine and buries her head deeper in her pillow.

“Time?” her voice is muffled.

“About eight.” he answers, palm resting against her shoulder now.

“Noooo, too early, back to sleep.”

“Nooo, time to wake up.” Liam disagrees, gently shaking her shoulder. “No more sleepy mouse, wake up.”

Jade shakes her head no but Liam’s relentless, tucking his face into her shoulder so he can nuzzle against her hair.

“Stoooop.” she whines, trying shake him off,

“Sleeepy mooouuuse.” he coos, kissing her shoulder “Minnie mouse.”

Jade hums happily at that.

“Sleepy Minnie mouse.” he decides on, letting his hands slips under her sheet to give her bare bum a squeeze.

Jade finally turns her head to the side to see him, he’s still sleepy himself, cheeks still rather puffy from being smushed into his pillow, eyes crinkly and his hair laying flat but curled at the ends.

“Does that make you Mickey?”

“Makes me whatever you want me to be.” he says softly.

Jade holds his eyes, sleepy and fond and just happy to be with her like this. She lets out a fake annoyed sigh and frees her arm from under her pillow and wraps it around Liam’s neck, bringing him down to share her pillow.

“Mine.” she says, leaning in to kiss him. They kiss as enthusiastic as is called for at eight in the morning, Jade still not even fully awake yet but happy to lie there and kiss him.

But Liam’s feeling touch already this morning, He gets his hand around the back of her head, takes a handful of her hair and pulling her head back, exposing her neck to him.

“You were so good to me last night.” Liam tells her, ducking down and attaching his lips  to her pulse point, feeling her heart skip the minute he does it. He shifts her around until she‘s on her side and can press closer to her. “I’m gonna be good to you now yeah?”

Liam’s fingers trail the span of her back, and then around to the front to her tummy and up to her chest. His fingers ghost over the underside of her breast before brushing lightly over her nipple that instantly hardens.

“Liam.” Jade swallows hard, feeling herself already start to tingle and he’s barely touched her.

_So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine_

Liam kisses her again, licks up into her mouth and palms her breast, squeezes her nipple between his fingers. Jade moans into his mouth, presses closer against him, hooking her leg around his knee. Liam rolls her until she’s on her back, his upper half still over her, he drops kisses all over her shoulders, down her chest. Jade’s nerves are already on end, just knowing what he’s getting ready to do to her but it still makes her breath catch when he takes her nipple in his mouth, teething dragging, and then tongue flattening out before blowing air against it. It hardens even more as she erupts in goosebumps and Liam tugs again at it with his teeth making Jade let out a small sound mixed with pleasure and pain.

Jade reaches out to him but Liam catches her before she can touch any part of him, laces his fingers with hers, and holds them down and out to the side, using slight pressure to let her know that she’s not to be touching him.

“You going to be still if I let you go?” Liam asks her, brushing his cheek against her tummy.

“Probably not.” Jade is honest.

“Mm, shame.” Liam clicks his tongue and then gathers both of her hands in one of his and holds them above her head, fingers on his other hand traveling down the length of her tummy, circling around her belly button.

“You like it best though yeah?” Jade tries to tug against his hold, she knows she’s not going anywhere, Liam knows that as well but he still tightens around her wrist. “You like knowing you could keep me from moving completely don’t you.”

“Not as much as you do.” Liam counters coming back to level with her face. “Right?”

“I like knowing that you know you can have your way with me,.” she tells him, licking her lips.

Liam trails his free hand down her stomach, over her belly button, down to the back of her thigh; He bends her leg up, so that her foot is flat on the bed .

“I just love that I can make you feel good.” he whispers, kissing her knee. He presses his middle knuckle against her wetness, watches as her lips part but she bites back the sound. “Just want to make you feel good.”

Jade raises her hips to meet his fingers as they sink into her, she loses the battle with her self and lets out the soft but long moan she saves just for when he’s first touched her. Jade’s missed it, as fun as she had with him last night and not really letting him touch her, it’s all she wants now. Jade let her eyes close, head tip back at the feel of his fingers finally where she likes them most. She can already feel the burn of her arms being stretched so high above her head but she has to breathe through, rather have the dull pain in her arms then take the chance of Liam stopping.

Liam uses his thumb to massage at her clit, rubs in circles and grins at the way Jade’s breathing stutters and her legs spread wider.

“So good for me.” Liam kisses her neck, pushes his fingers deeper, she gasps in his ear and Liam curls his fingers up, once, then twice, strokes that spot until he feels her start to clench around him. “Don’t come.”

“Liam I c-” Jade tugs harder against his hands.

“Don’t want you to yet.” he slows his movements now, pads of his fingers just gently petting at her spot. Jade feels like she’s stretched tight like a rubber band, and it’s completely up to Liam when she snaps loose.

“Please Li.” her eyes are soft as she looks up at him, her thumb is stroking against the heel of his hand.

_I like, I like, I like my kisses down low_

_Makes me arch my back_

_When you give it to me slow_

_Baby just like that._

“Almost, Minnie.” he tells her and then starts to make his way down her body again. Jade’s chest is heaving, watches him go and tries to focus on not coming on his fingers yet, because he’s definitely got other plans for her. Jade brings her other leg up and lets out a sigh of relief when he pulls his fingers from her. Only to lose her breath again when get his tongue on her.

Liam releases her hands and in a flash both of them are in his hair, not to push him away or bring him closer, but simply to just hold on to as his tongue unleashes on her. Liam holds her by the back of her knees, feels her want to close them around him as he licks her straight from bottom to top and then back again.

Jade cries out, now pulling on his hair to get him to stop, or not stop, maybe not wanting him to stop because she arches her back, either way Liam curls his tongue inside her again, this time gets a bit deeper.

“Liam please, please I need-” she’s not sure what she needs. Liam thrusts his tongue in her, as deep as he can get it, nose pressed against her clit and fucks her with his tongue. Jade chokes over her own moan, gasping for air, and her heels pressing into Liam’s shoulders because god now she’s close and he definitely can’t stop now. He has no intentions of doing so, holds her hips down as he licks her out.

Jade comes hard around his tongue, nails digging into his scalp and her thighs going lax over his shoulders. She expects him to let off of her now, needs him to, but is not at all surprised when he doesn’t.

“Liam stop.” she gasps when he’s still working his tongue against her, strokes of his tongue short and quick. She’s so sensitive, his touches are light and she feels like crying. “Liam don‘t.”

He does the exact opposite, gives her one long lick and then kisses her clit. Jade’s whole body is buzzing,

“Liam.”

He glances up at her, sucking gently on her, his fingers found their way back inside her and he’s petting her her slow again.

“Liam you hav-” the words die on lips when Liam finds that spot again, his fingers stroking on the inside while he laps her up on the outside, tongue not breaking contact as he goes from top to bottom. Her nerves are on edge and her head’s going a bit fuzzy and before she knows it’s she’s coming again all over his fingers and his tongue.

Liam stills, lets her catch her breath, rest his cheek against her thigh and rubs his fingers across her stomach to try and sooth her. He grip in her hair loosens and as she calms down, Liam feels his scalp sting a bit and won’t be surprised if she’s drawn blood. Liam slowly makes his way back up her body, watches her chest heave as she tries to steady her breathing. She’s got tears in her eyes, her cheeks are flushed red and she looks spent, but satisfied.

“You’re okay babe?” he makes sure.

Jade nods, not trusting her voice right now to try and speak. Liam pets her hair back, waits until she’s completely back to breathing normal before he starts working her up all over again. Fingers tracing around the swell of her breast.

“Could you take me right now?” he asks, knowing that she’s on edge but still needing to have her, he didn’t want to push her though.

“Yeah, yes, please.” she says quickly, reaching up to cup the sides of his neck.

“Are you sure?” he kisses her neck.

_Boy you turn me on, got me feeling so hot_

Jade hums a confirmation, tummy already tightening at the thought of having him inside of her.

“Wanna take you slow though babe, yeah, turn over for me?”

Liam rolls her over anyway but Jade doesn’t resist him on, settles on her tummy and tucks her pillow under her chin. Liam’s heavy and solid when comes over her, but it’s comforting to her in a way. Being enveloped by his body. Liam starts at her hip, presses kisses that travel up her spine and up to her shoulder, pushes a hand up into her hair and tugs on it a bit. Jade takes deep breaths, not wanting to completely lose herself like before. So she just takes it in, the feel of Liam’s hands on her, his lip on her shoulder, cock hard and thick against the back of her thigh. She’s anxious, just wanting him to get on with it already. He’s reading her mind because at the same time she wiggles back against him he’s raising her hips a bit, sliding into her slow and but doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in.

Jade moans into her pillow, grips the edges, and then Liam’s hands are over hers, lacing with hers as he starts in slow. He’s at the right angle to hit her spot every time he thrusts back in, Jade being so sensitive from before she knows she’s not going to last long here either. She’s still so wet from the orgasm before and can feel herself drip down her thighs on to his. Jade tries to push him to go faster, pushes her ass back into him as he fucks forward into her but Liam meant it about going slow, takes to having to press his palm against the small of her back, holding her still.

“Behave Minnie.” Liam breathes.

“Need you to fuck me Liam.” Jade turns to look at him over her shoulder, bites on her lips as the tip of his cock hits at the spot over and over again “Come on babe.”

“Not right now.” he shakes his head, fingers flexing against her hips. It would be so easy to. To pull her up on her knees and drive into her hard and fast. But he wants it slow right now, wants to drag it out and feel her all around him, pull the sounds from deep inside of her instead of just pushing them out.

“You want it Li, I know you do.” Jade plays with him, struggles against the weight of his hand on her back. “Do it.”

She wants to feel him pull on her hair, hold her down until she’s got the familiar bruises on her hips, wants them to still be there when she inevitably has to leave him again. She likes when he’s soft with her but right now she just wants the opposite, so she eggs him on in the way that she knows will get him to most. By just _telling_ him he’s allowed to do anything he wants to her.

Liam pulls out of her with just the tip just in, nudges at her clit before driving back into her, knocking the breath out of her and making her head drop down back onto the pillow.

“That’s it Liam.” he can hear the smile in her words. “You feel amazing, so full.”

“Jade.” Liam gives up with a groan, moves his hand from her back and grips her bum as he thrusts up into her a bit faster. Jade’s able to push up on her elbows and knees now, able to brace herself as Liam fucks her. “So good Min.”

_Speed it up, heat it up, let it go, let it go, let it go_

Jade throws her head back on her shoulders, cries out Liam’s name as he takes her harder, he reaches around with her a hand and rubs at her clit, her knees spreading a bit wider as she tries to fuck back on him. He’s already as deep as he can be but Jade just wants more of him.

“Close, babe, need you to be close.” Liam drops his forehead to her back, breathing hot and wet against her skin, brushing his lips across the dip of her spine.

“Hold me Liam.” Jade tells him.

Liam knocks her knees out from under her, presses her back flat against the mattress, puts a hand on her back again, one on her shoulders, completely immobilizing her as he slows the pace once. Strokes long and slow and every down push as her clit brushing against the sheets.

“Gonna come.” Jade gets a hand under herself, rubs and flicks at her clit as Liam hits the spot inside, she seizes up as she come, clenching around Liam’s cock and pressing her ass back against his pelvis. Liam’s not far off behind her, buries his face in the back of her neck and bites at her skin, moaning into her ear as he does so.

Jade’s hot and sweaty, Liam still heavy on top of her, but she doesn’t want him to move. She reaches around for his hands and pulls them underneath her so that he’s hugging her from the back, shifts her head around so she can reach his lips. His eyes are hazy, and she’s gone sleepy again.

“I love you.” she tells him, brushing her nose against his. “I love you so much.”

“I love you better.” he presses his lips against her cheek.

“Stay there okay?” she squeezes his hand in hers. “You’re like a bear, warm, and strong, and safe. Don’t move.”

“Don’t think I can.” he admits, nuzzling against her shoulder.

They’re both content to stay like that, breathing evening out and their bodies cooling down to the point of exhaustion. Liam notices that Jade’s gone a bit too relaxed.

“Babe.” he calls to her.

She hums out a sleepy response.

“You are not going back to sleep.” he’s amused but not at all surprised.

“Give me two more hours.” she mumbles, already halfway back to sleep.

“Mmm, just one.” he comprises.

“Deal.” she agrees.

Liam chuckles, kisses her shoulder but settles his head against her to get comfortable as well.

“You’re definitely my sleepy Minnie Mouse.” he tells her..

“Definitely makes you my Mickey.”


End file.
